Story: Marshall to the Rescue Chapter 1: Skateboard Overboard
This is my first Paw Patrol story. I don't own anything except for the ideas for the story. All Paw Patrol characters, places , etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Chapter 1: Skateboard Overboard! It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all of the pups were enjoying the weather. Rocky and Rubble were skateboarding on the bridge, Zuma and Chase were taking a walk in the forest, Skye was flying in her pink helicopter to get a bird's eye view of Adventure Bay, and Marshall was playing fetch with Ryder. Everyone was having a good time. Meanwhile on the bridge, Rubble and Rocky riding their skateboards right and left having the time of their lives! Suddenly, Rubble heard a rumble and looked up; storm clouds were approaching them from far away. Rubble knew it didn't take long for storms to move and block the sun. "Hey Rocky, I think it's going to storm later. We better tell Ryder," Rubble said to his gray colored friend. Rocky looked at the clouds too and nodded. "I agree. Green means go!" Rocky replied, using one of his catchphrases. The two pups then got on their skateboards and started to roll towards The Lookout. Unfortunately, as the skated, Rocky started going too fast on his board. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Rubble! Help me!" Rocky cried out, skating past his friend. "Rocky! Rocky, hit the breaks!" Rubble shouted in reply. "I don't see any breaks! How do you stop this thing?!" Rocky shouted back, now starting to get nervous. "Roll towards the side, Rocky! Roll towards the side!" Rubbled yelled, just barely being able to see Rocky. Rocky did as he was instructed, but when he did, his board hit the the wall of concrete, flipped forward, and stopped. However, when the board flipped forward, Rocky went flying of the board, through the air, and down towards the water! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Rubble!" Rocky screamed before splashing into the bay. "Rocky!" Rubble yelled as he stopped and tried to look for his friend. Suddenly, Rocky appeared and started thrashing around. "I CAN'T SWIM! Help!" Rocky cried out, having no idea what to do. Back on the bridge, Rubble saw a tall rock nearby, poking out of the water. "Rocky! Swim to that rock on your left!" Rubble shout, pointing to the rock. Rocky saw it, and once he got to the rock, he jumped onto it and panted. "Rocky! Are you okay?!" Rubble called out to him. "I'm fine. I mean, my fur is wet, but I'm fine!" Rocky replied back. "What should we do?" Rubble asked. "I can't swim back! Go find Zuma! He can pull me back to shore!" Rocky replied. "What about the Paw Patrol? Ryder and Zuma can help," Rubble said, knowing the pups had saved people from the water before. "No, I'll be fine! Just go find Zuma," Rocky replied. Rubble nodded, but then remembered he was hiking with Chase in the woods. "Zuma's with Chase in the woods! We don't know how far away they are. We need help more help!" Rubble replied. Then, Rocky thought of something. "Get Skye to help you. She can look for them in the air!" Rocky suggested. Rubble smiled after hearing that and shouted back: "Good idea! You got it, Rocky! Rubble on the double!" Next Chapter: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 2: Rubble's Lie and Spreading the News Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episode Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Episodes Focusing on Rubble Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky